Portable media players have become very popular the past few years and their market penetration shows no signs of abating. People use them when walking, driving, and commuting by bus or train. They are also particularly useful as a distraction or source of entertainment when working out. People often bring these to a gym or similar location to use while exercising.
While exercising, many people like to keep track of their progress. For example, the distance “traveled” while on a treadmill may be recorded and progress over time monitored. This can provide positive feedback when progress is made; it can also provide encouragement to improve when efforts have been somewhat lacking.
This data is typically recorded using a clipboard and paper or notebook. However, this is somewhat time consuming. Because people often carve a few minutes out of their day to exercise, it is not desirable to lose time keeping track of this data; they may need to quickly return to work or home. Also, since it does not happen automatically, such record keeping can become spotty at times.
The portable media players that are often found at the gym are capable of carrying data. Unfortunately, there is currently no simple way to transfer workout data to them. That is, there is no easy way to transfer data from equipment in the gym to a portable media player.
Further, it would be desirable to store other types of data using a media player. For example, heart rate, blood pressure, blood oxygen level, and other monitors and sensors provide data that could be collected and stored.
Thus, what is needed are circuits, methods, and apparatus that allow sports and other types of equipment, such as the above-mentioned treadmill, to write data to a media player for record-keeping and other purposes.